The Fat Man with a Pink Umbrella
by LanguageOfTheFlowers
Summary: While at that miserable little shack, Harry Potter reads D. Gray-Man. Takes place during the first Harry Potter book. One shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man or Harry Potter**

_AN: Okay, this idea just kind hit me out of nowhere. Then it proceeded to hit me again and again, beating me while yelling, "Write me now!" So here I am writing it. Eh, I hope it's funny enough._

* * *

"Go Allen! Kill those Akuma!" Harry yelled while pumping his fist in the air. He was re-reading some of his favorite D. Gray-Man chapters. He had gotten quite immersed in the story and in his current state of mind he thought that a character on a piece of paper could actually hear him cheering him on.

The day Harry discovered D. Gray-Man was one of the greatest days of his life... which is pretty sad. Anyway, he had been running away from Dudley and his gang (they were trying to beat him up, nothing new or unusual about that) and he had found a nice hiding place in a nearby playground. It was in one of those tube things that kids play in that he had discovered D. Gray-Man. He had just been sitting there, waiting to make sure that Dudley was gone, when something had caught his attention out of the corner of his vision. He turned to look at it and it was a book, the first D. Gray-Man volume to be exact. He decided to read it since he had nothing better to do.

That's the story of how Harry Potter discovered D. Gray-Man. Yea, he knows, it's not that remarkable of a story to most people. Harry thinks it's a pretty awesome story though. It must have been like fate or something. Really, how many people find a copy of the greatest manga ever just laying on the ground at a playground (and the first volume no less)? Harry's point had been proven. Your argument is invalid. It _must _have been his destiny to find this amazing manga.

Harry read a few more pages.

"Yes! Allen wins again!"

Allen was his favorite character. Harry liked to find all the ways he could relate to him. They both had weird scars and were small. Kanda's attitude towards Allen reminded Harry of Dudley's attitude towards him. Speaking of Dudley...

"Would you shut up?" yelled Dudley from the couch, "I can't sleep with you talking so loudly about that stupid book!" To emphasize his annoyance, Dudley threw a dirty pillow at Harry. Harry grabbed it and put it on the floor in front of him.

"Thanks for the pillow!" Harry said happily just to annoy Dudley.

"Just shut up!" the boy on the couch yelled.

They were currently in a miserable little shack that was perched on top of a large rock way out at sea. Harry and the Dursleys were there because Harry's uncle, Vernon, had gone crazy (not literally, of course) trying to escape the letters addressed to Harry that just kept on coming. Everyone was in a bad mood and Harry was nearly dying from shock that Dudley hadn't punched him yet. Not wanting that to happen, Harry put away his D. Gray-Man manga so that he wouldn't be tempted to shout anything.

* * *

Harry couldn't fall asleep. There was a storm outside and it was getting worse and worse. He shivered and tried to get in a more comfortable position. He was sleeping on the ground and the only thing he had was the pillow Dudley had throw at him earlier. Yea, not his idea of fun.

Harry turned over and saw the glow of light coming from Dudley's watch. He looked at the time and noticed that in around seven minutes he would be eleven. That's right, today is Sir Harry Potter's birthday! Sadly, he was only around the Dursleys and they never celebrated his birthday. It was times like this when he wished more than ever that his parents hadn't died.

Five minutes left till his birthday. It just wasn't fair. Why did his parent have to die? Why did anybody have to die? He wished his parents were here so that they could explain that to him.

Three minutes left. If his parents were alive he wouldn't be here right now. He'd be in a nice home with his family around him, friends too probably, and they'd be counting down the time till his birthday. There would be a cake in front of him saying _"Happy Eleventh Birthday Harry!" _and he'd be smiling. But no. He had to be lying here on the cold ground instead of celebrating his birthday all because his parents were dead.

One minute left. What were all those weird sounds right now? It almost sounded like someone was trying to get in... Harry froze. He realized what he had just previously been thinking about. He laughed nervously. There's no way _that _could happen... right? D. Gray-Man was just a story.

BOOM.

Harry screamed like a girl (he would later vehemently deny that).

The whole shack shivered and there was a crash behind Harry. Uncle Vernon came out of the room he was in with a rifle in his hands.

BOOM.

"Who's there?" Vernon shouted. "I warn you – I'm armed!" Harry was panicking on the inside.

SMASH!

The door crash-landed on the floor.

It was dark so you couldn't see him that well, but in the doorway, there stood a tall, fat man. Harry saw that he was holding a pink umbrella. His heart stopped beating. His mind completed the image that he could not see because of the darkness. He pictured a top hat on the man's head and a huge grin with pointy teeth on the fat man's face.

Dear God.

**IT'S THE MILLENNIUM EARL.**

Harry screamed like a girl again.

"Dear God, get away from me! No! I don't want my parents brought back to life! ALLEN! KANDA! LENALEE! SOMEBODY SAVE ME!" screamed Harry, backing away from the door.

There was a flash of lightning. The lighting illuminated the room and made the fat man with the pink umbrella standing in the doorway more visible. Harry then realized that this man _did not_ have a top hat on his head, nor did he have a giant, inhuman grin on his face. Harry stopped screaming and trying to get away. The man had a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard. Yea, definitely **not **the Millennium Earl.

Harry looked around at everyone. Everyone was staring at him.

Everything was quiet. Hell, even the storm seemed to be staring at him.

Dudley broke the silence.

"What the fuck was that, Harry?"

* * *

The End! :D

* * *

_AN: So... did ya like it? Please review! Reviews make me happy and me being happy causes unicorns to sing which brings world peace._


End file.
